Dimension Shifters
by Makoto-and-MooCat
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma, partners of DTL Police Agency, are on a mission to stop a superhuman, whatever the cost! Could mere mortals stop a superhuman? Find out by reading! ~No Flamers~
1. Introduction

Makoto: This is our newest member of the story family! I hope you guys will like this one! This has to be the first action story we have done! Please be gentle!  
  
MooCat: I know a lot of people oppose this, but we really don't wish for any flamers! For some reason, we ain't as comfortable with them as others are! I hope you'll like the intro!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own any part of Dragonball Z!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Year: 3089  
Dimension: 246  
Status: Confidential  
Subject: Dimension Travellers Limited Police Agency  
  
Note:  
  
The year is 3089, the year, millenium, and century of fast cars, technology but most of all, Crime. The Crime level has probably went down to the bare minimum except for one person, one person that can outsmart any average officer. But wait, I said average, didn't I? The Dimension Travellers Limited Police Agency (DTL Police Agency) is the highest form of secret government organization ever in history. No one knows about it basically, except for us of course. Dimension Travelling is illegal for some unknown reasons but I wasn't told of the reason. I just do my job, get paid and get on with my life.  
This 'one person' is exceptionally a superhuman to some. He, or she, seems to slip away just at the last minute, before anyone can lock her or him up. No one knows if his/her identity, they only call him/her by "Kami", which translates to god. They say that 'Kami' somehow absorbs life energy from others to gain power, strength and intellect. This totally damages the balance of life and power between mortals.   
This is when I come in, the top secret weapon of the DTL Agency. I am known to be smart and sneaky, but power is what I lack. What? No one can be perfect. But since my lack of 'strength', the agency pairs me up with an arrogant, stubborn, and very proud partner, Vegeta. Strength, courage, and many other unknown skills causes him to be my 'missing half'. Back when he was just a child, scientists did tests on him trying to create the perfect being. He somehow gets exceptional powers at time to time but does not have the brains, like me.   
The agency calls Vegeta my 'other half' of what I needed...sure, whatever! But I have to admit, he ain't that bad to look! Now, I start my adventure, my quest, my sacrifice, to do whatever I can do to stop, a superhuman...  
  
  
This Confidential File is signed by,  
Secret Agent Bulma Briefs 


	2. Start of a New Beginning

Makoto: Woo hoo! Thank you Xorwais for reviewing! Congrats! You are the very first reviewer of my story! Thankya!  
  
MooCat: We hope we'll get more reviewers for this chappie! Chow for now!  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own any part of Dragonball Z  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Start of a New Beginning  
  
The mysterious, long blue haired woman was cruising down the bad part of town staring off to space. Wearing a sleek leather jacket, leather pants, boots, white tank shirt, and armed for anything, she stepped out of her black Ferrari air car. Slowly putting on her sunglasses, she walked into the bar, Pink Limata.  
  
"Hey there good looking, what can I get you?" A sleazy, greasy bartender smirked.  
  
"Give me a shot and nothing else or I'll blow the whole place down..." She mumbled, showing her gun.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit Bulma!" The bartender laughed, passing over a glass filled with vodka.  
  
"Same to ya to...Charlie..." Bulma smirked, removing her sunglasses revealing her innocent, icy blue eyes.  
  
"That's quite a dinger ya got there, what is it? A 54 mp HL?" Charlie smiled. (AN: I made up all gun names, hey! It's 3089! I dunno the guns of the future!)  
  
"That's fifty years ago compared to this baby! It's a 534 speed Mega zoner combined with a 43 mp launger and accompanied with a little something of my own!" Bulma smirked, putting back the deadly weapon.  
  
"Whew! I can never catch up with technology!" Charlie just shook his head and walked off to help another customer.  
  
Just as the blue haired beauty finished her drink, her watch beeped. Making sure noone was looking, she pulled up her sleeve, pushed a button on her watch and a series of screens opened up and a hologram.  
  
"What do you want P? I thought I was on a break!" Bulma hissed.  
  
"Stop calling me P! It's PICCOLO! (Ahem) Anyways, duty calls alright? It ain't safe out in the open to spread info so hurry on to headquarters, it's an emergency!" The green bean boss grumbled and the message ended.  
  
Bulma sighed and tossed the empty glass over to the bartender.  
  
"Here ya go Charlie, for the drink and a little more..." Bulma then walked off, leaving 3000 zenis...  
  
  
"Now who's the bastard that ruined my break? I just cracked the case on the 143th Bank Robber case! What more do ya want?" Bulma bursted into headquarters.  
  
"Bulma? HOW DID YOU GET THROUGH SECURITY!? I JUST IMPROVED IT!!" A short, bald man cried.  
  
"Oh...was that it? Krillen! Your really losing your touch!" Bulma laughed.   
  
"It's not the time to taunt now, Bulma. Kami's at it again..." Piccolo mumbled.  
  
Bulma stopped laughing and looked at the hologram screen above.  
  
"He's been going through dimension 23 to 32 all day capturing civilians and if he finds a fake, he destroyed them...since Chi Chi is missing..."  
  
"DON'T say Chi Chi is missing...she's just...somewhere..." Bulma tightened her fists.  
  
***Flashback***  
"C'mon! Kami is at the verge of escaping us! THE PORTAL IS ABOUT TO CLOSE!!" The raven haired agent yelled.  
  
"CHI CHI! NO! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THIS PORTAL IS GOING TO! STOP! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Bulma tried to stop Chi Chi as her friend, her partner vanished into the portal.  
  
Horrified Bulma gasped as she pounded the ground, "Chi Chi..."  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"Are you ok Bulma?" Krillen put as hand on her arm.  
  
"I'm...I'm fine! What's the assignment green bean?" Bulma breathed in.  
  
"Hmph! Kami left a note at the last dimension he or she was at! Take a look:" Piccolo handed her the replica of the note.  
  
You agents will never catch me...  
Unless you solve this...  
Back in the year 1887, what famous tower was build in France?  
After you find out, divert it to numbers, add it up and that is where I'll be...  
  
Signed by your Friendly Neighbourhood Superhuman,  
Kami  
  
"I can't believe it's taunting us...." Bulma hissed.  
  
"Well...we still have to figure out the code! But before that, I'd like you to meet someone..." Piccolo stepped aside as the metal doors opened and someone appeared...  
  
A man, fully muscled and definetly looks like he works out 24/7 stepped out. His hair standing up in uptight spikes making him look like he was the one overlooking things.   
  
"Boo, Bad Man's here..." he smirked.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Bulma's raised a delicate eyebrow.  
  
"Bulma, meet your new partner...Vegeta! Vegeta, this is DTL's Top Secret Agent, Bulma Briefs..." Piccolo introduced, smirking.   
  
"I repeat my question, Who the hell are you?" Bulma crossed her arms.  
  
"Bulma, this is Vegeta, this is all we can tell you. It's for him to decide to tell more about himself or not..." Piccolo sighed, hoping not to get a full screeching.  
  
"I don't need another partner P..." Bulma growled, not letting the new agent intimidate her the least.  
  
"Yes you do Bulma, Vegeta is the best when it comes to combat! He shows unlimited skills to some, so if you get the best mortal in combat, and add the best mortal in intelligence, you get some good change around here!" Krillen stepped beside Piccolo, supporting the boss.  
  
"Hmph, well atleast *I* know that he isn't the best in combat! Someone else is..." Bulma lowered her eyes.  
  
"Bulma... you have to let that-"  
  
Bulma shot a glare at Krillen, who shrank back.  
  
"Well Bulma, you know it but you won't accept the face...you ned him, and he needs you to pin down Kami!" Piccolo grumbled. "And that's an order."  
  
"(Snort) Me need her? Yah right..." Vegeta scoffed.   
  
"You two...act like agents and follow ORDERS!!!" Pissed-off Piccolo yelled making the whole headquarters blanket in silence.  
  
"Fine..." Vegeta and Bulma said at the same time.   
  
"Now, in an approximately a week you have to leave for the mission. The Intelligence Department will crack this code in that time, in a week I expect top training in both of you and get a long for the sake of the agency! Here is your brand new computer..." Piccolo gave Bulma a capsule. "And here is a new gravity chamber!" Piccolo gave Vegeta a capsule also. "Have fun on your vacation! Weapons will be provided when you leave! You are dismissed!" Piccolo nodded.  
  
Grumbling, the two agents walked off.  
  
"Are you sure they won't kill each other?" Krillen nudged.  
  
"Nope..." Piccolo sighed.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
| Just click it! You know you want to! More reviews means I'll be typing a lot faster!  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ 


	3. Close Encounters

Makoto: Woo hoo! I guess I can sorta call this story a success! Take it away moocat!  
  
MooCat: Thank you:  
Phoenix Feather - You'll have to wait till they crack the code -_^! Yes, Kami's a bad guy.  
  
Kiarene - Thanks!  
  
Mushi-azn - Thanks!  
  
Makoto: Hope I'll get more reviews for this chapter! Chow for now peeps!  
  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any part of Dragonball Z  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Close Encounters  
  
While Vegeta was trying out the new gravity chamber, Bulma was in the same room plugging things, unplugging things, connecting things and so on. She opened her laptop that opened up to three screens and the hologram projector. Bulma slowly started taking apart and fixing it for her own needs.   
  
"Now let's see...you connect red wire to blue wire..." Bulma mumbled when just then, a big soundwave shook the chamber!  
  
"WATCH IT WILL YA? I'M TRYING TO WORK HERE!!!" Bulma screeched, going back to her connections.   
  
"Well why not you just go to the next room bitch?" Vegeta barked back.   
  
"Cuz Piccolo told us that we have to be in the same room or is that tiny pea brain of yours can't memorize that?" Bulma shot back.  
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth at the last comment.  
  
"YOU BIIIIIIITTTCHHH!!" Vegeta screamed and shot a ki blast towards her, suddenly, a shield of some sort appeared and sucked in the ki blast.  
  
"Woo hoo! You ain't bad Veggie! You manage to power up my computer for a few days!" Bulma whistled and smirked.  
  
"what? How did you...?" Vegeta gawked.  
  
"P told me that you had special powers like forming energy and using it to destroy enemies so I thought to myself, what are the chances of him trying to kill me? Quite good I thought..." Bulma sarcastically said. "So I thought I should make a device  
  
"Can't believe i'm stuck with a low life blue bitch..." Vegeta mumbled low enough for her not to detect.   
  
For about an hour, Bulma and Vegeta were in their own little world training themselves. Vegeta kept fighting and raising the gravity, while Bulma was safely shielded by her ki shield and working on improving her computer.   
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma screeched as Vegeta stopped in thin air.   
  
"WHAT?" Vegeta roared.  
  
"Man take a chill pill! I want to show you something!" Bulma sighed as Vegeta walked and sat beside her.   
  
"What's this contraption onna?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's called a computer!" Bulma snorted.  
  
"No! That..." Vegeta pointed to a tiny microchip being set aside.  
  
"Oh! That's Zippy! A computer I've created to listen to my instructions and so on and so forth! It's the most advanced form of technology in all of Headquarters!" Bulma beamed, proud of her creation.  
  
Taking the microchip carefully, she placed it into the open apart labtop and pulled it all together.  
  
"Is this all you have to show me?" Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Of course not mr. impatient!" Bulma shot a look as she put the final touches of her computer. She turned the labtop on and then suddnely a screen popped up.  
  
"Hello Ms. Briefs, how are you today?" A robotic voice from the labtop asked politely.  
  
"I'm good Zippy! I'd like you to meet my new partner, Vegeta!" Bulma said placing a camera ontop of the laptop. The lens moved and centered on Vegeta who had a scowl on his face.  
  
"Young man, someday your face will freeze that way!" Zippy's visual emotion aid, a happy face, frowned and a finger waving back and forth.  
  
Bulma laughed as Vegeta scowled even more.   
  
"Is this what you wanted to show me? A piece of shit?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"THIS AIN'T NO PIECE OF SHIT YA BASTARD!! AND I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU!!!" Bulma screeched.  
  
"How?" Vegeta smirked, glad to have some action around here.  
  
"Let's see, yes! I got it! I'll crack that code that Kami sent us with this so called 'piece of shit'!" Bulma challenged.  
  
"Hey!" Zippy cried, "I may be a computer but I have virtual feelings!"  
  
"Sorry Zippy! Didn't mean that!" Bulma patted the labtop. She then took a capsule and popped it up. What appeared was a small sparrow like robot. The sparrow was covered in beautiful metal silver, shining like a pearl, as some colour was added, green and a graceful gold. It's bright green eyes opened as the bird chirped happily to be staring into Bulma's eyes.  
  
"Meet Chirp1! One of my many 'spy birds' around this place! Let's see now...." Bulma gently took the bird, placed a tiny camera on top of his head and an antennae on it's back.  
  
"This will allow Zippy to see everything, and hear everything that Chirp1 does! Eat that bastard!" Bulma smirked.  
  
Vegeta snorted, "So what... you have a mechanical bird. You still haven't cracked the code!"   
  
"First we have to go to the fricking Intelligence Department ya weasle!" Bulma growled as she let Chirp1 fly.  
  
Bulma typed something down in the computer and a screen popped up in Zippy's program. "This is how we'll be able to see what they got at the Intelligence Department!"  
  
The screen showed Piccolo and a few other scientists at a huge computer typing things down, and writing things down.   
  
"Chirp1, sneak up beside the computer and enter it!" Bulma ordered as she put on the head set and microphone so she can communicate to the robobird.  
  
As the scientists looked away, Chirp1 flew over to the side, and with the mechanics build within him, he burned off a square for him to squeeze into the computer and waited for further commands.  
  
"Now look for the main part of the computer! With this one...I think it's the 3497690 model!" Bulma gulped.  
  
Chirp1 looked around and saw a big chunk of advanced metal with a whole bunch of plugs and wires to it.  
  
"Yes that's it! Now plug yourself into it so we can examine the data they got!" Bulma cheered as Vegeta gawked.  
  
The tiny robo bird then plugged itself into the computer and transfered a copy of the data to Zippy.  
  
"Now let's see what they got!" Bulma chuckled and clicked on 'view'.  
  
What appeared....nothing!   
  
"THEY DON'T HAVE EVEN ONE FRICKING PIECE OF DATA?" Bulma's mouth opened as Vegeta laughed.   
  
Bulma clenched her fists as she calmed down.  
  
"I guess we'll have to do this the old fashion way! Zippy, scan famous buildings built in France at 1887!" Bulma ordered. "Chirp1, stay where you are..."  
  
Zippy started scanning for data and only one match came out...  
"THE EIFFLE TOWER!! GOD I WAS SO STUPID!!!" Bulma sighed.  
  
"I won't disagree with that!" Vegeta smirked.  
  
Bulma glared at him as she brought up a notepad.  
  
"Let's see....E is a number equivalent to..." Bulma worked them out scribbling madly on the notepad.  
  
Vegeta just boredly started to fall asleep when.  
  
"I GOT IT!! It's Dimension 54! Since back then, their numbers had letters on them to because of telephones! Woo hoo! TOLD YA SO VEGETA!!!" Bulma blared into Vegeta's ear.  
  
"Say it onna! Don't spray it!" Vegeta wiped his ear.  
  
Bulma gave him a deathly glare as she went back to Zippy.  
  
"Thanks a bundle! Now we have to send a message to the Intelligence Department..."  
  
  
"What the heck is Kami talking about...?" Piccolo growled as he crumpled another infoless note.   
  
Suddenly, on the screen it went blank then had a picture of Bulma in it.  
  
"BULMA? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! HOW DID YOU CRACK INTO THE COMPUTERS!!!" Piccolo roared.  
  
"Hi P! Take a chill pill man! I sent one of my so called 'minions' over and they gave me some pretty informtion! You, no the intelligence department has been going at it for about 2 days with the code and me, little ol'me, figured it out in ten minutes! Do you wanna know what it is...?" Bulma smirked proudly.  
  
"BULMA!!!!" Piccolo roared again.  
  
"Alright alright! I'll stop stalling! After this message, Chirp1 will appear and give you the datacard that'll have all the info for the code! See ya later green bean!" Then the transmission ended. Chirp1 then flew out of the computer, handed the card to Piccolo and flew away for his life.   
  
"That girl never seizes to amaze me..." Piccolo sighed as the scientists were still in shocked that Bulma figured it out in ten minutes....  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
| Makoto: Just click it! You know you want to! More reviews means I'll be typing a lot faster!  
|  
| MooCat: Chow for now peeps!   
|  
|  
|  
\/ 


	4. Learn a Little More

Makoto: Thank ya'll for the reviews! List 'em MooCat!  
  
MooCat: Thank you:  
Mushi-azn - ThAnk yoU!  
Tweetyboo - (snicker) thanks!  
jeane - thank you :)!  
MoonFairy - Thank you!  
  
Makoto: -_-U to think you can say something more then 'thank you!' anyways! hope y'all will like this chapter!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Learn a Little More  
  
Bulma and Vegeta zipped in their ID cards as the computer spoke "You are requested for a meeting with Mr. Piccolo! Please enter and take a seat!"   
  
The sliding doors opened as the two stubborn agents plopped onto the silver seats.  
  
"Glad you could come! Now that Bulma has already figured out the code..." Piccolo glared at the blue haired agent, "you guys are ready to go! Go pack your stuff first off, then go to the Weapons department which Yamucha will provide you with all your weapons etc. then you'll be ready to go! Any questions?"  
  
"Yah, do I have to go with this bitch?" Vegeta pointed to Bulma who just glared back.  
  
"Yes vegeta, you do! Any MORE questions?" Piccolo rubbed his temples.   
  
The two were quiet for once.   
  
"Good! NOW GET OUT!!!" Piccolo roared as the two agents dashed off.  
  
"I need some coffee..." Piccolo walked off.  
  
  
"So...where is the weaponry department?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Pack your bags first boy! Here..." Bulma tossed him a capsule.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Vegeta examined the tiny bean sized mechanism.  
  
"(Sigh) don't you know anything? It's a capsule! You just take whatever you want to capsulise, pop the bottom and boom! It's in the capsule!" Bulma sighed.   
  
"Oh...k." Vegeta just raised an eyebrow as they walked to their living appartments.   
  
  
"C'MON ONNA!!! IT'S BEEN AN HOUR AND YOU HAVE NOT BEEN DONE PACKING!! OPEN THIS DOOR OR i'LL BLAST IT!!" Vegeta roared.  
  
"Sheesh! Just give me five more minutes!" Bulma yelled from behind the door. Vegeta just growled and leaned on the wall. He wore baggy black pants (the kind Mirai Trunks wore) and a black tank shirt that outlined every muscle on his upper body. Black combat boots and his black sunglasses completed the outfit as he dropped the capsule that contained all his clothes and so on in it.   
  
Finally, Bulma's doors opened as she just slipped in her capsule case into her purse. She wore a black sports top with black flair pants and combat boots. Bulma quickly did a sleek ponytail with her long aqua blue hair and lowered her blue shades at her partner.  
  
"Well what do you know, we match veggie!"   
  
Vegeta just grunted as they stepped into the elevator towards the weaponry department.  
  
"Alright, here's your case!" Bulma said as she popped out from her purse another capsule kit with 'Veggie' written on it.  
  
"What's this?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the box.  
  
"It's a capsule box! Since we'll be holding a lot of capsules, you don't want them jingling in your pocket so I made a box to hold them! Pop them in Veggie!" Bulma smiled.  
  
Vegeta grunted as he took his capsules and put them in. He noticed there were quite a few extra capsules that filled the box and looked at Bulma.  
  
"That's for other stuff you want! Like your weapons that you're getting from yamucha!" Bulma pointed out just as the elevator stopped and they stepped out.  
  
Vegeta had to admit that the weaponry department was quite good. He saw weaponry testing everywhere, a few people tinkering here and there all around the room as they finally stopped infront of a door. Bulma pushed a few buttons as a screen popped up.   
  
"Hey yam-chan! It's me Bulma!" Bulma waved.  
  
A tough looking man with quite ruffled long hair and scares on his face just smiled. "C'mon in!"   
  
The door opened as they stepped in. The room was HUGE! Robots were everywhere putting in weapons in maximum security safes that were more like shelves that surrounded the whole room. There were quite a few tables that had pretty impressive machinary on them too.  
  
"Bulma baby!" A voice cried. The same man they saw at the screen appeared from the crowd of metal with arms wide open.   
  
"Yam-chan!" Bulma leaped up for a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.   
  
"So what brings you-" Suddenly, a flying cat zoomed out of no where and landed right on Yamucha's face!  
  
"YAMUCHA!! I HEARD BULMA WAS HERE! WHERE IS SHE?! HUH? HUH? HUH?" The cat screamed into the poor guy's ear.  
  
"Puar! She's right behind you!" Yamucha hissed.  
  
The cat called Puar turned around slowly and saw the blue haired beauty.  
  
"BULMA! Good to see you again!" She said more politely.   
  
Bulma gave a quick giggle, "Same to you to Puar!"  
  
"AHEM!" Vegeta coughed.   
  
Bulma realised that she hadn't introduced Vegeta, "This is Vegeta! My partner unfortunately! Vegeta, meet the head of all weaponry Yamucha and his brilliant assistant, Puar!"   
  
"Aww shucks! You don't have to say that Bulma!" Puar blushed.   
  
"So, what brings you here B-baby?" Yamucha asked.  
  
"New assignment! Number 37892358!" Bulma flashed the notice.   
  
"I thought so! Got the best of the best! Come over here!" Yamucha guided the two agents and the cat over to one of the giant shelves.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about the notice?" Vegeta hissed while Yamucha was stepping onto one of the ladders to reach the shelf.  
  
"Piccolo just sent it to me! Can you believe he uses *e-mail* now? That is so 2002!" Bulma smirked as Vegeta just grunted.  
  
"Here we go! Let's just grab an empty table and I'll introduce you to your new gadgets!" Yamucha said as he punched in the security code, grabbed the capsule box and jumped down. They walked aways from the giant security storage boxes and found a nearby table.  
  
"Alright! Here are your holo-watches! One button changes all the options on these babies!" Yamucha handed them a silver and black watch. Bulma pushed the button and like her other one, it popped up three mini screens and a hologram, "Now here is your ride, it has a ton of security features in it!" Yamucha passed a capsule to Vegeta who just stared at it and popped it into his case, "And you can pop up your weapons!" Yamucha finally handed them the rest of the capsules.  
  
*Author Note: The guns of the future do not shoot bullets, but they do shoot some kind of explosive energy like a ki ball!   
  
Bulma popped out her weaponry capsules and she got A backpack (for all her laptop equipment and stuff) and a giant gun (like a bazooka) and a bunch of smaller guns that pack a lot more power then they look. From the backpack, she grabbed a thigh band which would carry her silver gun on her right thigh, a belt that had compartments for sleeping gas and so on. She strapped a couple of guns to her belt and the giant bazooka like one to her back. She then popped her capsule for her laptop and computer equipment and shoved them into her backpack.   
  
Vegeta got a black vest that had a bunch of secret compartments for his many guns and weaponry equipment and capsules. On his belt, a few more compartments for little things like sleeping gas, grenades and so on. He strapped only two guns to his belt which with a touch of a button, would transform into two giant bazooka like guns.   
  
"Heh....now we're talking!" Vegeta smirked as he pushed a button to minisize the guns to their original shape...  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
| Makoto: Just click it! You know you want to! More reviews means I'll be typing a lot faster!  
|  
| MooCat: Chow for now peeps!   
|  
|  
|  
\/ 


	5. Paris, Paris, Paris

Makoto: YOs people! Been a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time since I've updated! Whew!   
  
MooCat: We'd like to thank Jeane and Tsuasikitty! You guys keep us rolling!  
  
Makoto: By the way, the french we used is VERY poor so don't take french lessons from us! Now we continue our story!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any part of Dragonball Z, SO LEAVE US ALONE!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paris, Paris, Paris  
  
Bulma and Vegeta walked into a giant metallic room with people rushing all over the place.   
  
"What are these people doing onna?" Vegeta glared at whoever would even come a centimetres towards him.  
  
"What do you think Veggie-head? They are preparing for our dimension portal!" Bulma raised an eyebrow.  
  
"About time you came! Get ready for your portal!" Piccolo rushed them into a glass room that had platform and just a never ending hole beneath them.  
  
"What the hell?" Vegeta barked as they shut the locks and turned on security. A mysterious silver like liquid filled up the hole.  
  
"Relax Vegeta! We're just going to travel to Dimension 54!" Bulma laughed as tense Vegeta as he just scoffed but relaxed a bit.  
  
"It'll be just like you were flushed down the toilet!"  
  
"WHAT?!??!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Suddenly, the liquid started to rush down (like flushing the toilet) and started spinning in incredible speeds.  
  
"Please keep all property tightly secured! Make sure you wear your M.A.S.K. and have a good and safe trip to Dimension 54!" The computer called form the speakers and Piccolo waved a goodbye.  
  
"Onna? Onna what do you mean it'll be like you were flushed down a toilet?!" Vegeta panicked.  
  
"Don't worry Vegeta! This is the fun part!" Bulma grinned as she slipped on Vegeta's M.A.S.K. (Looks like a gas mask but only covers the nose and mouth) and then put her own on.  
  
"Onna?! ONNA?!" Vegeta yelped as she strapped on his goggles.  
  
"Have fun rookie!" Bulma gave a sly smile as she pushed Vegeta into the metal like liquid.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelped as he splashed into the creamy liquid.  
  
"WEEEEEEE HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Bulma laughed as she made a graceful dive in.   
  
As the two agents spun around and around and around the liquid drained out and the agents disappeared.  
  
"Good luck Bulma and Vegeta, you'll need it!" Piccolo sighed.   
  
  
Vegeta yelped as he thudded onto the hard earthy ground, as his partner following him landed on Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma looked around for her partner.  
  
"Ugh...underneath..you..." Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"ACHHHHH!!" Bulma leaped into the air so the stubborn man could breath.   
  
"Thanks...I think..." Vegeta coughed. "Where do we go now?"   
  
"Well, now it's our part of the job! We have to figure out who will Kami strike..." Bulma grinned.  
  
"How will we find that?"   
  
"Well, everywhere Kami goes the person he attacks is part of the code we broke to get to the right dimension! So we know whoever he's going to attack is going to be someone who is connected to the Eiffel Tower!"  
  
"I have every right to believe that Kami is going to attack at the grand opening of the Eiffel Tower!"   
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "So then what do we do now?"   
  
"We go sighseeing!" Bulma cheered.  
  
He dropped his jaw, "WHAT?!"  
  
"Well, we get SOME benefits in these jobs!"  
  
Vegeta just shook his head in disgust. "No way am I going to take crummy pictures on a job that could risk someones life! You have no pride onna!"  
  
"I SO DO!! But all work and no play is bad for me so shut your trap!"   
  
Vegeta just murmered some curses under his breath as he followed the blue haired genius to the streets of beautiful Paris!  
  
"Ah! Paris Paris Paris!" Bulma said with a distinqued french accent.  
  
Vegeta snorted, "Where do we go now onna?"  
  
Bulma looked at her watch as it showed a virtual map of paris.  
  
"Hmm, I'm kinda hungry! Why not we go to a cafe?"   
  
Vegeta grumbled, so did his stomach.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes!" She giggled as she sat on the patio of the nearest cafe.   
  
(AN: We got french translations from a very poor site, so don't take french lessons from us!)  
  
"Moiseur, Mademoiselle, Que souhaitez vous commander?" The waiter grinned.  
  
"What?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Relax Vegeta! I got you covered..." Bulma grinned as she looked at the menu.   
  
"Nous aimerait commander un de et le meilleur dans votre , et mon tout dans le poulet ! Oh, et deux boissons de dessert s'il vous plait!" The blue haired genius spoke fluently as the waitress nodded and left.  
  
"What did you order onna?"  
  
"You'll see Vegeta!" She winked. "So Vegeta, what ever happened to your partner? I mean, you've already heard what happened to my partner but I never figured out what happened to yours!"  
  
Vegeta glared, which made Bulma jump a little. "Why would you want to know something like that onna?"  
  
Bulma scratched her head, "I dunno! Just something to talk about!"   
  
"Baka..."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CAlL ME?!?!?!"   
  
"Mademoiselle, Moiseur..." The waiter nervously stood, with a cart of dishes.  
  
"Oh, pardon moi! Merci beaucoup!" Bulma smiled gratefully as the waiter left the cart at the side of the table.  
  
"Hmm...good order onna..." Vegeta examined the food as he began to work his way through a dish with a bunch of sauces dressing a chicken.   
  
The agents ate peacefully as they started their dessert wine. While Bulma paid the waiter a great amount of money, Vegeta started pouring the wine into two crystal wine glasses.   
  
"You have good taste in food onna!" Vegeta smirked, patting his full stomach.  
  
Bulma smiled, "There's a lot of good things about me Vegeta! You just have to dig!"   
  
"Hmm...I'm gonna need a HUGE shovel!"  
  
"VEGETA!!!"  
  
They shared a few laughs, a few happy smiles and talks as they finished the last of the wine.   
  
"Wow Vegeta, to think that you would be drunk by now! You drank half the bottle!" Bulma sipped the last of her wine.  
  
"Hey, I drink casually..."   
  
Just then, Bulma's watch beeped.  
  
"What is it onna?"   
  
Bulma stared at her clock as she looked back at her partner, "Time to work Veggie!"  
  
Bulma and Vegeta hurried to the streets, when bulma was about to call a cab...  
  
"Onna, a cab won't be fast enough..." Vegeta smirked as he pulled her into a dark alley.   
  
"Wha? Vegeta!" Bulma blared.  
  
"kami onna! You can't stand being in the darkness can you?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Bulma pulled on her hair.  
  
"Just put your arms on my shoulder! Just trust me..." Vegeta turned his back towards, in a position ready to give her a piggyback.  
  
Bulma gave a heavy smile as she jumped onto his back.  
  
"What are you going to do Veggie? *Carry* me to the Eiffel Tower?" Bulma looked at Vegeta's face, who had a proud smirk placed upon his face.   
  
Just then, they were lifted from the alley and flew off into the sky!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Onna! You DO realise that your MOUTH is right beside my EAR!!!" Vegeta yelped.  
  
"oh...sorry Veggie! Wow this is so much fun!" Bulma squealed as she looked down on the scenary.   
  
Vegeta just smirked as they continued to fly to the Eiffel Tower. They landed on a railing, hidden away from unwanted eyes but good enough distance that they could keep an eye on the grand opening of the Eiffel Tower!  
  
"Gustave Eiffel! You may cut the ribbon!" A man with a heavy accent and mustache gave a giant pair of golden scissors.  
  
Gustave smiled as he approached the ribbon, only a few milimetres away from cutting the ribbon when suddenly a grey blur captured Gustave Eiffel!  
  
"Let's get going Vegeta!" Bulma ordered as she brought out a gun shaped object and aimed at the top of the Eiffel tower, shooting a claw out attached to a string as it securely held. She jumped out and it spun around, trying to catch up with 'Kami'.   
  
"Onna...you're full of surprises!" Vegeta grumbled under from his breath as he flew after them.   
  
Bulma madly shot Kami while her wrist and rope was the only thing protecting her from falling to her death! Vegeta flew beside her with his giant guns, shooting at Kami. The great chase spiraled up the Tower...  
  
The madman saw the DTL Agents, as he flew with Gustave holding on by the wrist. Kami drew out a gun and started firing back at them. Bulma nearly dodged one of his shots as she angerily brought out a bigger gun when her other one ran out of ammo.  
  
"Hmm! So you've caught up to me Agent Briefs! Too bad that you won't live the day when you find your 'friend'!" Kami aimed at Bulma's support rope and blasted!   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bulma screamed as her rope cut and she began to fall to her death.  
  
Suddenly, she felt someone pick her up as she peeked out of one eye. There was Vegeta!  
  
"Onna! What would you do without me?" Vegeta groaned as he pushed her up to his shoulders.   
  
Bulma smiled as she began shooting from her partners shoulders! Finally, they reached the observation deck of the tower as they landed, finding Kami already drained Gustave Eiffel's knowledge!  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Bulma pointed her guns but then was interrupted.  
  
"Stop there missy! If you shoot me, you're gonna shoot Gustave Eiffel, the creator of the Eiffel Tower! WUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! What are you going to do now Briefs?" Kami laughed maniacally.   
  
Bulma froze, her hands shaking, sweat starting to form on her face as helplessly, Kami escaped leaving the half dead and totally dumb Gustave. She bowed down her head as she approached the sprawled man and attached a tiny microchip onto the side of his head. As soon as teh microchip was in place, it built itself to become a huge futuristic coffin like container with a clear top on it. A little screen popped out, showing the results and health of Gustave Eiffel.  
  
"What's this onna?" Vegeta didn't dare to insult the depressed woman.  
  
(AN: By the way, i made up the CTA container, so don't think i'm a super scientist ok!)  
"It's an Clyperic Tsunaic Astrolipta...otherwise known as a CTA container. It'll moniter the movements and health of all the fallen victims, like a mini hospital..." Bulma mumbled as she poped open a capsule.  
  
"...what's that onna?" Vegeta was a little uncomfortable in the silence.   
  
"Don't worry about this Vegeta...you never have to worry about this..." Bulma grumbled, attaching the mechanism to the tower as she set it to do something in ten seconds.  
  
"Let's go..." The fallen blue haired agent pressed a button on her watch as the silver liquid portal appeared again. She jumped in, dragging the CTA container with her as Vegeta hurried to escape whatever her partner did.  
  
As the two agents disappeared out of existance in Dimension 54. But when the mechanism hit zero, a shockwave spread around the whole world....freezing time....  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
| Makoto: C'mon! You know you want to!  
|  
| MooCat: PLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
|  
|  
|  
\/ 


End file.
